It is never going to be easy for Chloe Sullivan
by Brummie-Babe
Summary: First chapter. Chloe and Lex are in a circumstance not in their control.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lex & Lionel Luthor or Chloe Sullivan. I don't own Smallville, I didn't create it and I am getting nothing for writing this except happiness for my muse.

Summery: Chloe's been taken from work in the middle of the day in Metropolis and finds herself face to face with someone she wishes didn't exist. The situation gets worse.

AN: This is my first published story on for a long time. I haven't done it in ages as I've been concentrating on my original so please be gentle and any helpful criticism is much appreciated (if its not too mean) I'm also looking for a Beta because I am CRAP at punctuation and where to put commas or not so if anyone fancies helping me out please don't hesitate to contact me on or add me on msn at It's never going to be easy for Chloe Sullivan.

Her chest heaved as she got dragged across the tarmac, closer to him. As her tights ripped, the skin on her knees was scraped away and blood started dripping down her leg. Chloe Sullivan had no idea what was going on. She'd known she'd been abducted when she got thrown in the back of a van a few minutes ago but she didn't know what for. And she was petrified. When she saw Lex Luthor kneeling in front of a man dressed in black, a gun in his hand and looking at her, her panic intensified yet more. The fear in her eyes was enough for both of them and Lex managed to maintain his cool as she was thrown down in front of his kneeling form. He quickly caught her in his arms so the force she was thrown with wouldn't damage him or her. She shook in his arms, breathing quavering and hands unwilling to stop trembling.

Tears formed in her eyes as he whispered in to her ear to keep quiet and she managed to leave his tight grip, leaving the protective arms of Lex Luthor. She took his hands though, and he gripped them tightly, the only sign that he wasn't in control of the situation. Except, Chloe thought, the fact he was kneeling in front of a man with a gun pointed at his head, his Armani suit getting covered in dirt and mud was another clue that he was in danger.

"I won't let them hurt you." He said quietly, looking her directly in the eye. She nods quickly and tightens her grip on his surprisingly strong hands. "It's me you want, let her go." He said to the man behind her, pointing a gun at her temple. The masked man looked behind him to the car parked a few meters away. Chloe nudged closer to Lex who put his arm further up her arm. By this point, tears were falling freely from her eyes but he didn't look at her until he heard a small sob escape her that was different from the other sounds she was making. Smiling slightly, his arm moved ever further up and he moved closer to her so their knees were touching.

"I said; you don't want her." He reiterated, raising his voice louder than before and staring intently at the man. There were a few seconds of silence except Chloe's shallow breathing before a slow clapping started and echoed round the car park. Lex dropped his head, sighing and didn't look up until the sounds stopped and was replaced by a voice.

"Hello son."

"Father." Lex looked back up but not to stare into the eyes of his parent but to look into the eyes of the girl in front of him. Chloe wanted to kiss away the pain and fear in them, the guilt and apology she could tell he was begging for her to understand. Shaking her head, she told him silently she didn't blame him.

"And Miss Sullivan." Lionel Luther stepped into view and they both turned their heads.

"Mr Luthor."

"I'm sorry I've dragged you both out of the office." He says matter of factly. "But this matter couldn't wait."

"You need both of us?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I continue to assume that you are both still in concurrence to try to bring to an end my rule on Luthor Corps and Miss Sullivan is having so many stories published, it raised some concern for me, Lex, and my company."

"What do you want with us?" Chloe asked, her voice not quavering, all except Lex, who could feel her hands still shaking, would believe she was braver than she felt.

"To warn you." Lionel turned serious. "If you were not my son, I would have killed you by now but blood is thicker than water, apparently."

"So, why haven't you killed me?" Chloe asked, her voice did waver here, worried that Lex's eyes were going to be the last thing she saw before she was murdered.

"Because, if it had been up to Lex, you would be my daughter-in-law, no matter what I say, and regardless of what the papers may say about me, regardless of what my own son says, I am NOT a cold – blooded killer."

"No, you're just heartless." Lex snarled. Lionel stopped moving and looked quickly to the man who was holding a gun to his sons' head. The butt of it came clear across the back of his head and Lex fell forward. Chloe screamed and pulled him into her lap. Lex put his hand to where it had made contact and withdrew when he felt blood.

"Lex?" He looked up to Chloe and this time voiced what he was thinking.

"It's ok…I'm sorry." She grabbed his face and drew it close to hers before saying quickly.

"This is my fault."

"Enough." Lionel ordered and the two men pulled them apart.

"Stop it." Chloe cried.

"I will let you go, both of you." Lionel ordered, "If Miss Sullivan promises to write an article taking back her previous one on corruption at Luthor Corps, an article I must admit could lose me everything."

"I don't write lies." Chloe answered.

"Then, I'm afraid, I cannot let you leave." Lionel signalled for the two masked men. One grabbed Chloe by the hair, the other managed to grab Lex's hands and tie them up before he could struggle. As this happened, Lionel walked over to his son and crouched down by him. Lex looked into his eyes, nothing but anger emanating from them. Lionel brushed his gloved hand over his son's cheek and said,

"I'm sorry son. Really and truly." Lex didn't know what to say except,

"You can't return from where you're going."

"And where's that?" Lionel smiled slightly before Lex answered.

"Hell." At this Lionel stood up and, looking down at his eldest child, said,

"You forget; I'm already there." And walked to the car, only turning back to see Chloe's face when one of his henchmen put a black hood over Lex's head. Her eyes widened, tears formed quicker and she glanced quickly to Lionel who turned to get into the car, not saying or doing anything. She fought faster with the man behind her but he kept control of her easily.

"No!" She screamed as the other man took off the safety on the gun.

"Chloe…don't." she could hear Lex's muffled cry from in the hood. She took no notice.

"Please! Don't do this….I'll write you that article but don't kill your own son! Please." She sobbed, her body failing her as she fell forward onto the ground. "Please." She cried. Nothing happened for a few seconds and the henchman put the gun to Lex's head so hard that it pushed him forward a little. All could see his shoulders shaking. "I said I'll do it!" She shouted hoarsely at the black car.

"Stop." The order they'd all been waiting for came sharply from the back of the car. The henchman lifted the gun away from his head and clicked the safety back on. He didn't put it back in his holster. Lionel Luthor stepped out of the car and walked up to Chloe Sullivan's shaking body that was a wreak on the floor of a deserted car park. Once again, he knelt down by her side and whispered,

"You have one week Miss Sullivan, if I do not see that article in the Planet by Friday…"

"You will…don't worry…you will." She breathed out, her voice cracking every so often.

"Good." And with one look, both henchmen backed off and got into the car with Luthor. They left and Chloe managed to crawl over to the man who had stopped shaking as much as when he had a gun pointed at his head. She pulled off the hood and he blinked at the bright lights that flooded his sense. Looking at Chloe he tried to reach her but his hands were tied so she, with trembling hands, undid the bonds and he pulled her into a tight embrace. Both stayed on the floor for a long time, she was crying into his chest and he whispered slightly to her, holding her head to him.

The tears slowly disappeared, leaving two shaking individuals not knowing what to do. Lex stood up, pulling the girl with him and they made their way to the street where they found it to be almost deserted. Walking a few blocks, it took Lex all his strength to lead Chloe on. Both continued to look around them and when they stopped at a phone booth, Chloe stood with her body pressed up to Lex and he put his arm around her waist.

"It's me…" Lex said quietly into the phone. "I have Miss Sullivan." And he put the phone down. Somehow only 5 minutes later, when the two people were sitting on a wall together, a black car pulled up. Lex still had his hands round Chloe and she was still shaking with fear so much that she grabbed for his shirt. Neither had done anything about the blood on her knees or the back of his head and it had dried on the back of his collar. Lex's chauffer exited the cab and came over to offer a hand to Chloe. She looked at Lex for reassurance and he nodded that it was safe. Slowly they got into the car and pulled away. They were safe, for now.

Its not finished…the story has a few more chapters…I haven't finished them yet but if anyone wants to keep it as just a single chapter, tell me.


End file.
